1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to spoken dialog systems, and more particularly, to a method and system for multiple value confirmation and correction in spoken dialog systems.
2. Description of Related Art
With today's expansive growth in both the computer and the telecommunications industries, companies are increasingly looking for ways in which to leverage their information systems operations by merging previously separate functions. A common example of such a technological merge is the wide-ranging acceptance of spoken dialog systems that provide automated services to callers. Spoken dialog systems may function using a variety of computer applications, such as a speech recognition engine, where there exists a need to understand human speech. Spoken dialog systems may extract relevant information from the caller dialog and then supply this information to another application program or system to perform a desired task.
Conventional spoken dialog systems are generally based on the underlying assumption that the speech recognition process is not a perfect process. To address this problem, existing spoken dialog systems use various error handling techniques to fix information captured incorrectly from the dialog. For example, if a customer wants to withdraw a certain amount of money from a bank account, the customer conveys this information to the spoken dialog system, which in turn collects and verifies the information by asking the customer that the amount to be withdrawn as understood by the system is correct. If the information is incorrect, the customer may state that the amount is wrong, receive a request from the system for a corrected amount, and then convey the correct amount to be withdrawn.
However, a common drawback to existing error handling techniques in spoken dialog systems arises in situations where there is a need for a spoken dialog system to collect and confirm multiple values from a user. With conventional systems, error correction is performed using multiple turns of interaction between the system and the user. For example, in a fund transfer operation of a banking application, the system needs to collect from the customer the source and destination accounts, the amount to be transferred, and the date. Once all of the values have been collected, the system may recap the transaction with a single sentence, such as, “Do you want to transfer 500 dollars from your checking to savings on May 15th?” At this point, if the recapped information is incorrect, the user may be engaged in a correction interaction by first stating which attributes in the sentence are wrong, and then giving, for each wrong attribute, the correct value. For instance, if the user answers “no” to the previous question, the system may ask, “Please say what is wrong: source account, destination account, amount, or date?” This current error correction process is inefficient, as it requires multiple interactions between the system and the user. The user must first confirm that the system has captured some incorrect values, then specify which of the captured values are wrong, and finally correct those values one at a time.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a method and system for reducing the amount of interaction necessary to correct errors in the values captured by the spoken dialog system by allowing a user to correct the values directly.